


Сансара

by houpps



Category: Ace Combat
Genre: Angst, F/M, Missing Scene, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houpps/pseuds/houpps
Summary: Появление в небе легендарного черно-оранжевого Су-30 стремительно меняет жизнь простого летчика-запасника и необычной девушки-техника.
Relationships: Tabloid/Avril
Kudos: 1





	Сансара

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под портвейн и песни Баста - Сансара, Н. Анисимов - Я летчик.

В Эрусии и Осеан все знали, какую смертельную опасность представлял из себя черно-оранжевый самолет Су-30. Те, кто имел хоть какое-то отношение к авиации, знали, что не самолет представляет опасность, а только летчик, сидящий в кабине. Михай. Аврил Мид знала по рассказам дедушки, что этот летчик — Король неба. Еще никто не мог сравниться с ним в искусстве ведения воздушного боя за многие годы.

Его боялись. Его уважали. И чужие, и свои.

Если система опознавания свой-чужой в кабине черно-оранжевого дьявола сообщала что ты «свой», то воздушный бой проходил быстро. Если эта система на экране окрашивала твой самолет в красный цвет — то этот полет становился твоим последним.

Аврил действительно испугалась за летчиков, чьи самолеты ей приходилось ремонтировать на базе для преступников, когда она услышала от других техников, что в небе появился этот дьявол. И на воздушном поле боя остался Триггер.

Никто не сомневался в том, что этот пилот мог противостоять кому угодно, однако сражение с Михаем могло стать для него последним.

Когда Аврил пробралась к диспетчерам и наблюдала за происходящим в небе на множестве мониторов, она с замиранием сердца слушала те сообщения, которые сообщались автоматически Триггеру: он сражался на пределе своих возможностей, сражался на пределе возможностей самолета.

Только все были настолько сосредоточенны на том, что делает Триггер, и как вся группа добирается до базы, попутно отстреливаясь от других пилотов из эскадрильи Михая. И никто не заметил, что Король неба практически не атакует Триггера. Михай его изучал, он увидел в своем оппоненте достойного соперника. Это было первое, на что Мид обратила внимание.

Второе — маячащий на краю карты позывной «Запасной одиннадцать». Он летал на безопасном расстоянии от сражающихся, но при этом в любой момент мог выступить с огневой поддержкой, если дела у Триггера станут совсем плохи.

После очередного сообщения о превышении допустимой перегрузки, Аврил вышла из диспетчерской, думая о том, сколько ей придется провозиться с самолетом Триггера, чтобы его восстановить. Если он, конечно, вернется из этого боя. И еще думала о том, что ей стоит поговорить с тем пилотом с позывным Запасной одиннадцать.

Первым приземлился Триггер. Аврил даже не думала о том, чтобы подходить к нему с вопросами о том, что же произошло на самом деле на воздушном поле боя. Однако Таблойд… Мид считала, что его можно разговорить.

Вслед за Триггером взлетно-посадочную полосу коснулись шасси самолета Таблойда. Аврил выбежала из ангара встретить летчика. В какой-то момент ее посетила мысль, что некоторые штатные техники смотрели на нее так, будто она бежит встречать своего парня. Но девушке было плевать на все это. Правда подойти к летчику у нее не получилось — его и Триггера сразу окружили вернувшиеся с того боя другие летчики, а также штурманы, для разбора полета. Только Аврил успела заметить, как изменилось лицо Таблойда, когда тот выбирался из самолета: привычная маска веселого анархиста пришла на смену маске усталости и отрешенности.

Аврил здраво оценила свои шансы сейчас пробраться к Таблойду, и решила, что лучше она пройдется по техникам в поисках какой-нибудь выпивки, а потом позовет летчика в ангар, чтобы обсудить то, что происходило с самолетами во время миссии в сильном грозовом фронте, и как ему удалось остаться незамеченным Михаем.

Когда наступил вечер, найти Таблойда не составило для Аврил особого труда. Летчик стоял под своим самолетом на стоянке. Он рассматривал царапины на фюзеляже, полностью погрузившись в размышления, что даже не заметил того, как к нему подошла девушка. И воспользовавшись моментом, Аврил решила всмотреться в лицо мужчины: снова то выражение лица, как в момент приземления после сражения с Михаем — отрешенность, усталость, и ко всем этому добавилась обреченность. Будто Таблойд смирился с тем, что любой крайний вылет станет для него последним.

— Эй, анархист, — девушка щелкнула пальцами около уха летчика, что тот нервно обернулся на нее, — ты б не переживал из-за этих царапин на корпусе, подумал бы лучше о двигателе.

— Машина все равно чувствует, как ты относишься к ее повреждениям, — мужчина подошел к лестнице в кабину самолета и, поднявшись на пару ступеней, провел рукой по фюзеляжу, — она, конечно, верная, но из-за множества мелких ран она может в решающий момент дать осечку.

Аврил скрестила руки на груди, наблюдая за тем, как Таблойд спустился на землю. Что-то в движениях летчика ее настораживало, но она не могла понять, что именно.

— Но если посадить ее сердце, — девушка опустила руки, когда Таблойд подошел к ней в плотную, — она тебе точно не сможет помочь.

— Ты любишь читать романы? — с серьезным выражением лица спросил летчик, кладя руку на плечи Аврил, ведя ее за собой в сторону ангара, — сколько я не искал, я так и не нашел историй о летчиках.

Аврил была поражена такой сменой темы разговора, что не сразу нашла что ответить на вопрос. И ей даже не пришлось ничего отвечать, потому что Таблойда было не остановить: он рассказывал о своих любимых книгах и писателях, об интересных историях и оригинальных героях. Она поддерживала беседу, но из головы никак не выходила навязчивая мысль о том, что она должна узнать, что же случилось там в небе, когда из ниоткуда появился тот черно-оранжевый Су-30.

И тот алкоголь, что она раздобыла перед этой встречей, оказался как нельзя кстати. Он развязал летчику язык достаточно, чтобы она смогла сменить тему так же резко, как и он совсем недавно.

— Так почему же ты летал в стороне, пока Триггер сражался с Сол-один? — девушка встала напротив сидящего на ящиках летчика и оперлась спиной о колонну, — я слышала, что диспетчер дал тебе приказ сражаться вместе с Триггером.

Аврил старалась, чтобы ее голос прозвучал как можно мягче, чтобы ее вопрос не звучал как упрек. Таблойд опустил голову, рассматривая остатки выпивки в своем стакане.

— Потому что я чертовки обосрался, когда увидел Короля? — он сделал глоток, все также не поднимая глаз на свою собеседницу, — я знаю поименно всех пилотов, которые выжили после встречи с ним, и уж поверь, мне хватит пальцев одной руки, чтобы их перечислить.

Талбойд поднял руку над головой и пошевелил пальцами. Пять пальцев — пять человек, что смогли уйти от Михая. Но теперь их стало на парочку больше. Только летчик не знал, стоит ли себя приписывать к тем, кто спасся от Короля: во всяком случае, если бы он не был так уверен в Триггере, что тот справится, он тогда вступил бы в бой.

— Но все же ты выжил, и что теперь? — Аврил с любопытством смотрела мужчину. Она была далеко не глупой, чтобы понять — Таблойд еще и сам не осознал, что же там произошло, и сейчас он не готов ответить даже на свои собственные вопросы.

— Что теперь? — Таблойд допил остатки алкоголя и резко поднялся, с хитрым прищуром смотря на Аврил, — думаю, что после такой встречи, когда я в принципе мог сдохнуть, и обо мне никто бы не вспомнил, — он подошел к девушке, положил руки на ее талию, — думаю, что мне пора сделать что-то, чтобы обо мне хоть кто-то помнил.

Аврил знала о том, что многие мужики, которые работали на этом аэродроме, хотели затащить ее в постель, но она искусно избавлялась от них. Эти хамоватые техники не вызывали у нее ничего кроме отвращения в личностном плане. Однако она уважала их как первоклассных специалистов в своем деле. Летчики, которые заглядывались на нее, когда она обслуживала их самолеты, вызывали в ней только чувство безразличия. Это были птицы высокого полета.

И вот когда Таблойд, чуть склонившись, подался вперед, вовлекая ее в поцелуй, у нее на мгновение в голове пронеслась мысль: а будет ли кто-то помнить о ней? Наверно, она потом пожалеет об этом, но пусть это сожаление придет на утро. Аврил ответила на поцелуй, увлекая мужчину за собой в сторону своей импровизированной комнаты в ангаре.

***

Они шли по какой-то пустоши, где совсем недавно разбился самолет. Когда связь со спутниками упала, в небе начался хаос: летчики потеряли связь с командованием, система опознавания "свой-чужой" в таких условиях не работала, и летчики начали сбивать своих союзников наряду с врагами.

И то, что сейчас небольшая группа разведчиков во главе с Аврил подходила к подбитому гражданскому самолету, было не удивительно в сложившейся ситуации. Пока девушка вместе с двумя военными обыскивала самолет на предмет каких-нибудь уцелевших передатчиков, Таблойд остался снаружи, на случай если появится враг.

Для Аврил это было странно, когда от высокого командования пришел приказ о том, что всех правонарушителей с базы срочно переводят на другой аэродром. Но еще большее удивление у нее вызвала новость, что Таблойд набился сопровождать во время перебазирования самолет с техниками. Аврил пыталась понять, почему этот анархист решил остаться с обычными техниками, а не полететь с Триггером, однако ответ на этот вопрос лежал на поверхности: когда девушка поднималась в транспортный самолет, Таблойд уже стоял под своим самолетом, внимательно наблюдая за ней, и когда она обратила на него внимание, он хитро подмигнул ей и залез в кабину.

— Народ, я тут кое-кого нашел! — заглянув в самолет прокричал Таблойд. От неожиданности Аврил вздрогнула, но тут же сорвалась с места и выбежала на улицу.

Летчик подвел ее к девушке, которую они не заметили, когда подошли к самолету. Аврил сразу узнала в ней принцессу Эрусии — Розу Коссетте Д’Элиз. Потерянную, убитую горем и совсем без сил. Коссетте поведала Аврил, что с ней случилось, что в этой богом забытой пустыне она провела одна уже около трех дней.

Найдя все необходимое на рухнувшем самолете, группа отправилась отправилась на базу. Один из военных шел первым с рюкзаком с запчастями за спиной, следом на ним шел второй, неся на руках обессиленную принцессу. Аврил шла следом и осматривалась по сторонам, временами бросая взгляд на Коссетте. Вот до чего доводит бессмысленная война: никто уже не понимает, за что он сражается, а результатом всего становятся загубленные жизни, не важно кого, простых людей или принцесс.

— Бедная принцесса, — Таблойд нагнал Аврил и положил руку ей на плечо, — я сохраню ваш с ней маленький секрет. Надеюсь, о ней еще помнят…

Аврил подняла взгляд на Таблойда, тот мягко улыбнулся ей. Девушка смогла выдавить из себя только нервный смешок.

***

Везде был хаос. Когда Триггер уничтожил Материнский корабль, все беспилотники сошли с ума. У них больше не было общего разума: они бесконтрольно начали летать, врезаясь в обычные самолеты, друг в друга, влетали и разбивались о космический лифт на полной скорости.

Они были внутри, когда беспилотники начали падать на научный центр у подножия лифта. Коссетте была на верху лифта, помогая простым ученым спуститься вниз, Таблойд помогал им выбраться наружу, чтобы сесть на самолет и побыстрее эвакуироваться из этого чертового ада. Аврил помогала летчику. Они выводили людей один за одним, петляя по пути к самолету, уворачиваясь от падающих обломков и беспилотников.

— Я ненавижу эту войну! — прокричала Аврил забежав в здание. В тот же момент за ее за спиной рухнула металлическая балка с потолка.

— Коссетте! — Таблойд достал рацию из нагрудного кармана, — там на верху еще кто остался?

— Нет, — ответ проследовал незамедлительно, — но я не могу спуститься к вам прям сейчас, — раздалось сильное шипение, от чего Аврил зажмурилась, — все лифты упали. Но тут есть костюм. Я думаю, что я могу в нем пролететь вниз.

— Коссетте! — Аврил подскочила к летчику, выхватывая у него из рук рацию, — это самоубийство! Не вздумай, мы найдем способ тебя оттуда вытащить.

— Нет, — снова шипение, но даже сквозь помехи в голосе принцессы чувствовалась уверенность, — увидимся на земле.

Связь оборвалась. И тот же момент раздался крик о помощи: Аврил обернулась на звук и увидела, как по коридору бежит мужчина, прихрамывая и закрывая собой маленькую девочку.

— Иди к самолету, — Таблойд забрал рацию из рук Аврил и направился в сторону оставшихся людей, — я им помогу.

— Иди к черту, я с тобой! — девушка бежала за летчиком следом, чтобы скорее вытащить бедолаг из разрушающего здания.

Подбежав ближе, Аврил заметила, что у мужчины на ноге зияла огромная рана. Она тут же подскочила к нему, перекидывая его правую руку через плечо, а Таблойд тем временем подхватил на руки девочку.

Они торопились к выходу.

Аврил с мужчиной шла впереди, когда услышала, что сверху снова что-то падает. На них с огромной скоростью летел очередной беспилотник.

— Таблойд! Осторожно! — Аврил обернулась, смотря на летчика: если он сейчас не побежит, эта громадина упадет точно на него.

Летчик поднял голову. Он замешкался на секунду, и единственное что он смог, это быстро побежать в сторону девушки, толкая ей на встречу маленькую девочку.

— Не-е-ет! — поймав малышку, Аврил подбежала к упавшему беспилотнику и начала бить по нему кулаками, — Таблойд! — она яростно ударила ногой по железу.

— Аврил, у вас все нормально? — из рации в заднем кармане комбинезона раздался обеспокоенный голос Коссетте.

— Еще двое спаслись, — голос Аврил отдавал металлом.

— А Таблойд? — уточнила принцесса.

— Он… — Аврил сделала шаг назад от беспилостника, когда увидела, как из-под него появляется лужа крови. Она в ужасе прикрыла рот рукой, сдерживая крик в себе. В глазах в момент помутнело из-за подступающих слез, — беспилотник…

— Уходи оттуда, — в голосе Коссет отчетливо слышался успуг, — на вас еще падает самолет!

Аврил сделала еще шаг назад, когда кровь подступила к ее ботинкам. Резко развернувшись, она подбежала к мужчине и потащила его и девочку к самолету для эвакуации, сдерживая из последних сил подкатывающую истерику.

***

— Имеет ли для тебя хоть какое-нибудь значение цвет неба? — Аврил обратилась к Коссетте. Принцесса вопросительно посмотрела на нее.

С момента инцидента на космическом лифте прошло два дня. Принцесса всячески помогала девушке справиться с утратой товарища. Она видела Аврил и Таблойда как хороших товарищей, но она не подозревала, что между ними было нечто большее, чем просто дружба. Коссетте это поняла только после того, как Таблойд трагически погиб, отдавая свою жизнь во спасение других. Она поняла это по состоянию Аврил: девушка замкнулась в себе, проявляла апатию ко всему. И принцесса не раз слышала, как девушка плакала, закрываясь в туалете, где ее никто не мог увидеть.

— Когда я закрываю глаза, я вижу бескрайнее синее небо, — Аврил села на пол около стены и, закрыв глаза, хмыкнула, — темно-синее небо. А еще я вижу его кроваво-красным, — ее голос звучал устало и отрешенно, — таким же, как его кровь на том чертовом бетонном полу.

Коссетте аккуратно опустилась на колени рядом с Аврил и, притянув девушку к себе, заключила ее в объятия, поглаживая по спине. И тут нервы Аврил сдали: она заплакала тихо, без истерик и криков.

— Эта война забрала у меня все, — тихо произнесла Аврил, утыкаясь лбом в плечо принцессы, — но память о нем будет жить… этот чертов анархист об этом позаботился…

**Author's Note:**

> Летчики не умирают - они взлетают навсегда (с)


End file.
